ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mason
'Alex Mason, codenamed ''Guner01'', and also known as ''Inuyasha'', is the head of the Red Faction. Biography Early Life Mason was born in Fairbanks, Alaska. He graduated all grades at the top of his class, and finished the best of his school during high school graduation. Mason went on to fight for his country in the Special Operations Group. 2005 After several successful ops and covert missions, Mason was scouted for the CIA by his handler, Jason Hudson. After being cleared for duty and summoned to the Pentagon, he was given the task of sabotaging a secret Russian missile program, during which he had been injured. Many believed it was the end for Mason's career, however it was just the beginning of his military record. 2010 For an unexplained reason, Mason came out of retirement and joined the CIA once again. After a series of missions and long periods undercover, Mason had gone to France. After Mason had returned from France, the CIA thought something happened to Mason and considered him a burnt agent. The CIA saw Mason as a threat to national security, and launched Operation Charybdis, a mission to eliminate Mason and two other CIA agents. This mission was to be launched in 2010, a joint task force with MI-6, the mission had failed, however. 2011 Mason founded the Red Faction, and is the highest ranking officer, known as the '''Commander. 2012 During a mission to stow away on the recently constructed Endeavor, an anomaly occurred with the hyperspace window, leaving Mason, and Mark Anderson, trapped in the Skyriver galaxy. Shortly after being stranded on Kuat, Mason began using his alias, Inuyasha 2013 Mason, with his ability to recruit troops quickly, had recruited several former soldiers and officers, as well as mercenaries and bounty hunters, to be part of the Red Faction. He had also acquired intel of derelict ships in the Outer Rim territories, and also heard rumors of the Ebon Hawk, a famous freighter that had been missing for a few thousand years. Mason had set out to find the Ebon Hawk to use as his personal ship. 2014 Mason manages to find schematics and plans of several capital ships and starfighters, and manages to steal a small number of Star Destroyers, Mon Calamari Cruisers, and two Star Defenders, along with a small contingent of X-wing starfighters, and E-wing escort ships. 2015 In early 2015, Mason already searched a significant portion of uncharted regions in the Skyriver galaxy. Later that year, however, he finds the Ebon Hawk adrift near a star. Many systems appeared functional but worn, due to being adrift for millenia. He then took it to a Red Faction-controlled spacedock to have it repaired and outfitted with newer weapons and systems. Mason leads a stealth operation in order to steal power sources from the Endeavor while it undergoes repairs. Mason, along with all the forces he recruited in the Skyriver galaxy, modified the hyperdrives on his small fleet to use Artificial ZPM's that were taken from the Endeavor. The modifications, later revealed, would only last temporarily before the ZPMs malfunctioned due to the stress of the hyperdrives not being configured properly for the power input. Once Mason returned to the Milky Way, his fleet went to a Lucian Alliance-controlled world and salvaged technology from the recently-downed ships. Mason had equipped the Ebon Hawk with a Cloaking generator salvaged from a Tel'tak, and traveled back to Earth while cloaked, and landed at the RF Factory. While there, he loaded up the Supercomputer and other supplies, and left the planet, while relaying the coordinates of Tagrea to his recently-acquired space vessels near the edge of Tau'ri territory. Shortly after, the cloaking generator burned out and currently is unrepairable. 2016 Mason landed on Tagrea with the Ebon Hawk at the start of the year, using it's outer holding clamps to transport the Stargate to an uninhabited landmass. 2017 2018 Mason is captured by OmegaRam and placed in a cell onboard the Fleet Destroyer. 2019 Some time in 2019, Mason reverse-engineered Ba'al's cloning technology, which he then used to create and rapidly grow several clones of himself. These clones proved to be very adaptable and potent in the battlefield, but after several weeks and sometimes as long as months, their bodies had begun breaking down and required constant care. 2020 Mason was captured by Anderson and held on Pluto for some weeks, until he was rescued by Lt. Johnson. Personality and traits Mason is cold and ruthless, showing little to no concern for the lives of his own troops, and often flees battle before protecting others. He typically sees each battle as a fight to the death, and will usually sacrifice anything to assure his victory. When odds are stacked against him, he will attempt to give the opponent as many casualties as possible before escaping. Following the Third Battle of the Red Faction Fleet, Maj. Schauer had gotten through Mason's extremely thick thoughts, and making him see his soldiers as the assets they are, and while not lightening training, he started making strategies to preserve soldier count rather than inflicting the most damage to the enemy as possible, and beginning a deep relationship with Maj. Schauer. Mason will not hesitate to prove his superiority, but on long missions and offworld he'll often sleep in tents and eat the same food as the lowest ranking soldiers, as it helps prove that the soldiers can do what he does and it keeps morale high. Mason is known to take care of himself well, and looks as if though he were in his mid twenties, though he is much older. Abilities and Skills Abilities *'Recruitment' - Due to some aspect of Mason's, he is able to gain new recruits rather easily. He took advantage of this ability and recruited several bounty hunters and mercenaries in the Skyriver galaxy, employing them in the Red Faction for the years to come. *'Above-average Strength' - Mason's strength is beyond average, able to punch a hole through a solid concrete wall. Skills Being former SOG and ex-CIA, Mason has incredible endurance and strength, and is also extremely intelligent with an IQ of 140. His performance in combat surpasses what words can tell. Mason is trained to use many weapons due to his Enhanced Weapon skill *'Projectile '- sniper rifles, assault rifles, shotguns, submachine guns, light machine guns *'Explosive '- heavy explosives Mason was trained to fly and/or drive a variety of vehicles from cars to attack helicopters. Mason is extremely well trained in melee and hand-to-hand combat, and most encounters result in death or extreme crippling for his enemies. Category:Red Faction Characters